Fighting To Stand Up
by StarsCan'tShineWithoutDarkness
Summary: Yeah, I may have looked pathetic. A broken girl, bruised, bleeding, inside and out, tears streaming down her face, looking up -pleadingly- at five gorgeous people, towering over her, the clouds in her worthless life. But my breaking point has been reached a long while ago; I just couldn't hold it in me anymore.


**A/N: Hello, I had this idea while listening to Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper", a song that never fails to bring tears to my eyes. I would like to know what you think. I'm sorry if the grammar isn't good, I'm from Argentina. This is just the prologue so it won't be too long. Try to read this with Skyscraper on, it will make it much better.**

**Fighting to stand up - Prologue, Skyscraper.**

Another punch arrived in my left leg; they couldn't make anymore damage to the right one. I looked up at them with pleading eyes. Alice smirked and slapped me square in my face.

"You are pathetic." Yeah, I may have looked pathetic. A broken girl, bruised, bleeding, inside and out, tears streaming down her face, looking up -_pleadingly-_ at five gorgeous people, towering over her, the clouds in her worthless life. But my breaking point has been reached a long while ago; I just couldn't hold it in me anymore.

Imagine being punished everyday just because existing, like it was your choice, but what hurt the most weren't the punishments, no, it was the humiliation. They just had to do it in the hallway, where everyone could see that she meant nothing to the popular crowd, so she had to mean nothing to everyone else. They had to take away everything from her in front of every single student in the whole school. The worst was knowing that she wasn't worth a thing to anyone, that not a single person cared that she was being beaten, that she was being humiliated, that she had long ago lost the hope, confidence and determination she had once been filled with. The worst was going to sleep, knowing that they would haunt her even in her nightmares, that she couldn't get rid of them anywhere, knowing that the next day she would have to face it all again, the insults, the beatings, the laughter, knowing that she just couldn't make it all go away by closing her eyes forever, she couldn't do that to her parents. It was like an endless cycle. A nasty, tear-filled, painful endless cycle.

Rosalie spat on my face, she was the prettiest girl in town and she knew it. She thought my face didn't deserve to be seen, that's why she was the one in charge of my face. How sick is that? They had even agreed to which part of me was of whom. Just like a piece of meat.

The fact that she thought I was no more than the dirt on her shoe brought even more tears to my face, making the whole audience roar with laughter. The bell rang.

"We will finish you off later." Edward said.

I couldn't believe I once had a crush on him. He was an asshole, he had my upper body, and he made sure the once incredible curves I had were always covered in violet-bluish bruises. He was the worst out of the five.

When they were off to class with a final punch in the gut, I ran –more like crawled- to my safe truck. It took me half an hour of the purest of hells to do so, but I did it. When I was inside, I completely broke down.

This had been going for two years now, since I had first moved down with my dad to give my mom and stepdad some space. Beck then I was a bright, funny girl. I was pretty enough, and had my perfect life, with my perfect friends, perfect house, and perfect family. But God decided I had to have my own share of horrible experiences all at once.

I couldn't take this anymore. Going to sleep with the fear of opening my eyes again, going to lunch just to have my food thrown in my face and to finally understand I wasn't welcome, going to class late because I had to have my regular beating, being scolded by the teachers because I was late while they knew why I was late, and still did nothing about it, having to hide for a whole hour in the bushes until the parking lot was empty, having to lie to my dad saying that my truck broke down when the kids in school did it. I did what I thought was the best thing to do, I called mom, like the coward I was.

Three rings.

"Bella? Is it you, sweetheart?" she asked with that melodious voice of hers.

"M-M-Mom" I took a deep breath, which only made my ribs hurt even more."I can't, mom. I-I.. I can't, n-not anymore mom." I whispered brokenly into the phone.

Finally giving up.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am, _

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper,_

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper._

_Skyscraper, Demi Lovato_

**A/N: I'm glad to say that where I live, although there is some bullying, it (at least in my school) has never gotten to this level; the worst is name-calling, which dies after some time.**

**I'd really appreciate if you could review. Review if you feel it's the right thing to do, if you want me to continue, not just because. Review if this has brought at least some ghost of emotion out of you.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, PM me.**


End file.
